Casco de vuelo/Leyendas
thumb|[[Wedge Antilles/Leyendas|Wedge Antilles con su casco de vuelo.]] Los cascos de vuelo eran protectores de cabeza utilizados por pilotos de cazas estelares. A menudo incluían una visera con una proyección especial de computadora para apuntar. Los cascos de los pilotos de la Alianza para Restaurar la República comúnmente estaban decorados con una Ave Estelar de la Alianza de color rojo o azul,The Essential Guide to Warfare aunque algunos pilotos los personalizaron para incluir símbolos de importancia personal o emblemas de escuadrones específicos. Los sistemas de soporte vital de su nave negaban la necesidad de un casco autónomo como los utilizados por los pilotos de TIE del Imperio,Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo pero tales máscaras podrían colocarse en situaciones de emergencia. Muchos de los diseños de cascos continuaron siendo utilizados en la era de la Nueva República y la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Apariciones thumb|150px|Piloto de Ala-A - [[Arvel Crynyd/Leyendas|Arvel Crynyd]] *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter!'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition'' (comic) *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' video game series *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Maverick Moon'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''World of Fire!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars: In the Shadow of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Race for Survival'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Squadrons Over Corellia'' *''Galactic Hunters'' *''The Shadow Syndicate'' *''The Price of Victory'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Monthly 149: Death Masque'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Sombras del Imperio (cómics)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (videojuego)'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Tours'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' cómics }} Fuentes * * * * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cascos de combate